User talk:Sockstar1
Why on EARTH... would we need a Sparly relationship page? *shudders* Petrificus14 03:21, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Unblock request User:XxCreddieShipperxX has requested that you be unblocked. Make your case. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 19:54, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I made no personal attacks, and you deleted a personal blog. You banned me as part of a personal vendetta because you were banned from the Creddie forum for stealing our threads and spying. I not only request that I be unbanned and protected from further unjust administration, I also request that you be stripped of your administration powers because you are clearly unfit to wield them in an unbiased manner. You have a severe hatred of Creddie forum users because of your legitimate ban from our site, and a greater hatred of myself because I was the one who discovered your deceit and punished you for it. You are unfit to be an admin as demonstrated by your own behaviour in spying on the Creddie forum as well as the unjust bannings of Creddie users. I also request that my case will not be taken seriously unless the Seddie-aligned administrators like yourself are removed from the decision making process in regards to my 'case''.'' In addition, it is blatantly obvious that a biased pro-Seddie admin should not be making any decisions in regards to users who are Creddie shippers. There are enough issues with Creddie fans being subjugated and penned into a set of very specific pages as it is, and having pro-Seddie admin users making decisions merely reinforces this negative behaviour. Seddie admins should be blocked from making decisions in regards to Creddie users until such time as the existing pro-Seddie bias can be rectified with the removal of SeddieBerserker as an admin. Sockstar1 05:28, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Updated: After I posted my 'case' SeddieBerserker proceeded to personally attack me via his twitter page. http://i52.tinypic.com/30az5f7.jpg - This picture clearly shows his bias, and how unfit he is to be a mod. Using abusive and foul language is not an indicator of the type of person who should be an admin. http://i53.tinypic.com/33csnz4.png - This picture shows the block message that comes up on every page, and shows that the block was performed by SeddieBerserker. Unless the block message is wrong, it leads me to believe that SeddieBerserker doesn't even understand what his powers are as an admin or how they appear to other people who he has unfairly banned. Even if it was incorrect, the first picture shows he is dangerously unfit to be an admin, as well as showing his hatred for me and other Creddie fans. I again request my immediate unsuspension. I again request SeddieBerserker be immediately removed from administrative power. I also request an apology by SeddieBerserker for his foul language, and if he refuses to deliver one, I request that he be banned from the wikia for making personal attacks. Sockstar1 08:24, April 21, 2011 (UTC) : Little correction: I blocked you, SeddieBerserker changed your block so you could edit your own talk page and make your case here; he actually gave you a sign of his good will; I will consider shortening your block (not sure about unblocking because you used to bash Sam quite hard) after I discussed it with our Creddie-admin Lotstar and our neutral admin TenCents. Mak23686 18:48, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::This is your block log. Mak23686 was the blocking administrator, I changed the block settings so you could edit your talk page. This shows that I did not delete your blog. ::Your concerns: :: ::I was not at your forum to "spy". I had no intention of cutting and pasting anything. I simply was curious, and you banned me after I complained on twitter about a particular thread. I only joked about being a "spy" after I saw some of the bashing. :: ::Yes, I cursed at you., because you don't know what the hell is going on. I have been at this wiki since Feb 2010, and been an admin since May 2010. You don't know how many Seddie accounts I've blocked, or how many comments bashing Creddie I've deleted. If you would ask the other administrators, they would say that I've always been fair. :: ::I couldn't have been promoted to bureaucrat status if I was a Creddie hater, because it's by consensus by all contributers, so your argument that I hate Creddie fans is null and void. ::I'm not going anywhere. What I do off wiki is not relevant. :: ::If you are unblocked, there will be no more Sam bashing, and the "Sam abuses Freddie" argument will not be brought up again. Creddie fans on this wiki have argued their points without resorting to that inflammatory argument. We do not allow Seddiers to ship bash either. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 19:32, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Before I give any opinion, what did SeddieBerserker do that would cause him to get kicked off a Creddie forum? Parstin32 21:09, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Here's the opinion of a Neutral Shipper Hey Sockstar1, if you don't know, I'm somewhat of a helper on this wiki, and I ship Cam. I thought since I have no ties to the Seddie or Creddie ship I could give an honest review of this situation. Honestly, I've talked in the past with SeddieBerserker, and CreddieShipper when she was an Admin. I frequently talk with Mak, so about all of them, I can say they're very fair. If they see someone spamming, even if they ship a certain pairing, they'd ban them, or discuss how to deal with the person. I think several of your comments go overboard for this show, iCarly, and they seemed to peak after iOMG. While I can agree with you that the episode felt rushed, and sudden, there's no reason to go as far as to say things about a character that kids can read on this wiki. The "Sam" character bashing steps over a line, and even if the age demographic varies, this is a kid's show- kids go on this wiki, and watch iCarly. It sets a bad example for the younger kids to see you ranting about a character on a show, showing complete hatred for them. Sam kissed Freddie, if you think that was a bad writing decision, fine. Post a blog saying what you would do instead, or write a fic, but some of your comments go overboard and upsets Seddie fans. If it'd hurt a Creddie fan everytime someone brought up that iSaved Your Life proved that Carly only liked Freddie because he saved her life, don't you think it'd bother fans of Seddie when its insisted that Sam only abuses him, therefore she doesn't deserve him? Yes, Sam goes overboard sometimes, but once again, this is a kid's show; the action is exaggerated for laughs. (Though I can agree it gets too violent, Carly, Freddie, and Sam have shown time and time again that they are all friends). A lot of fans enjoy Seddie, regardless, as they see a real chemistry between the two, and as older members of a wiki, we should encourage the fans to ship what they like, and enjoy the show. Of course this wiki is open to criticizing the show, but not making comments that would directly offend people. We're not here to offend anyone, and we just want to make the iCarly wiki a place where iCarly fans can get information and speculate on all things iCarly. Roxas82 20:28, April 21, 2011 (UTC)